


Cold

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is always cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The cold crept into Steve’s bones and stayed. No matter how many hot showers, no matter how many blankets or heaters, Steve was always cold.

He got used to it, like he got used to most things. He stopped expecting it to be 1945 when he woke up, shivering beneath a mountain of quilts. He wore long sleeves and heavy pants as he wandered around his apartment turned up to 80, until he got the electric bill. The heater never seemed to make a difference anyway.

In a way, it was a relief hitting the icy water. He expected to be cold then. It made sense. 

It was everything else that didn’t. 

Steve could never get warm.


End file.
